Feral Minds - (Daken's Animal Guide)
by Warrior-of-Darkness015
Summary: Part of a 4-part series starring Daken, Wolverine, Sabertooth and Romulus respectively. When Daken is given a decision to either make amends with enemies like his father or be dragged to the underworld.Will he seek redemption for his sins or be taken off to the underworld forever? more info inside,I only own this story, it's plot and any character I create. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Feral Minds - Daken's Animal Guide**

**I own nothing but the plot, my characters and this story, I have a potty mouth in this particular fic/fic series, so don't say you weren't warned, doesn't really take place in any of the comics (since I've never read them) and is part of a 4-part series I call Feral Minds, staring the four most feral men in the X-Men universe – Daken Akihiro, Romulus, Logan Howlett AKA Wolverine and Victor Creed AKA Sabertooth. Enjoy.**

**With that out of the way, this story focuses mainly on Daken Akihiro and his animal guide which suddenly appears before him and attacks him, physically before trying to guide him down the path of good before it is too late, if that's not enough, Logan AKA Wolverine, Nick Fury and Remy LeBeau AKA Gambit appears with a heavily tied up and gagged Deadpool and puts the 'merc with a mouth' under house arrest in Daken's house, since he blew up his before his capture by S.H.I.E.L.D.**

"Hmm" Daken rolls over in his bed at 11-ish on a Sunday night, still asleep as he barely covers himself in the sheets, even though he sweating and shivering like crazy for some unknown reason.

**In his dream, he hears a voice of a strange man calling out to him as he awakens (in the dream)**

"Daken-san" the voice whispers sing-song in a deep, almost demonic voice, but Daken only stirs, but doesn't wake up, so the owner of the voice appears as a wolf walking in two legs like a man with black fur with white running down the middle of his back and tail, wearing a soft brown jacket that says "fuck off….please" on the back and raggedy cut blue jeans walks up to the sleeping mutant and glares at him with his bright golden eyes before getting even more peeved, he growl "Get the fuck up, dumbass!" as he kicks him _**hard**_ in his abdomen, sprawling him on his back and waking him as he grabs his stomach "Okay, who's big idea was it to friggin' kick me in my sleep?!" Daken glares around as he gets to his feet, gripping his stomach and rubbing his tired blue eyes, until he notices the wolf creature walking closer in his direction as his eyes widen and for the first time he was scared shitless, as his claws wouldn't pop out and pheromones doesn't affect the wolf. "W-who or what are you?" says Daken, afraid for his own survival.

The wolf walks even closer to the feral, still not answering his question, raising one clawed hand to his face, careful not to accidentally 'cut' him and pins him against an invisible wall, before answering "I am your animal guide, Daiko, and I am here to save you before you do something stupid" Daken's eyes widen in silence "What the hell is 'before I do something stupid' s'posed to mean?" Daken asks making Daiko raise an eyebrow (yes he has eyebrows), leaving Daken hoping he hadn't insulted the being. Daiko strokes Daken head "What I mean is every time you do something bad, it'll have either a positive or negative effect on the world around you…" Daken nods still trying to understand and never taking his eyes off the wolf "…which could mean the end of the world as you know it, but rest assured, if that happens there is nowhere within space and time you'll be able to hide from me when I come to drag your little ungrateful ass to hell with me! Understood?!" he almost screams the last part as Daken nods uneasily as Daiko slaps him in the face as his voice echoes "now wake up, you have visitors".

**Daken wakes up, wondering if he just had a dream that was too real or a nightmare, only to be shaken by a knock on his front door and muffled sounds of his father, Logan and Gambit, the only man that Daken wants, as the Cajun had repeatedly fought against his pheromones and his own feelings, he gets out of bed, not even bothering to make it up when he hears a frustrated Logan pounding on the door.**

"Open the damn door, Daken, before I break it down!" says Logan "Do me a favor, father, and go fuck yourself!" replies an irritated Daken in a calm tone of voice only to hear Gambit fall to the ground bursting with laughter at his remark and another muffled giggling "Some boy ya got yourself here, Logan!" Remy laughs at his very serious feral friend as Daken opens the door and flashes a smile at Remy as his smile quickly turns to shock "Well, well Remy, you can't seem to stay away from me, can you?" says Daken with a widening smile and a glow in his blue eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you again, Daken, for the millionth time I ain't interested in your offers, I like my women." Gambit scoffs as Daken rolls his eyes "Sure you are" he says sarcastically "and what's you're reason for this visit, as if you couldn't _call_ like normal people do?" Both men look at each other then at Daken and point their fingers down "Dis is." Says Remy, relieve to finally get rid of their cargo. Daken looks down to see an almost terrified looking Deadpool with a glare "What're you lookin' at?" he said to Deadpool with an emotionless stare as Logan rips the tape off Deadpool's mouth, painfully. "OW! Of all the places, Wolverine, buddy. I've escaped from maximum security prisons and not to mention S.H.E.I.L.D, once, you're gonna bring me to your psychotic son's house? Psssh, piece of cake!" says the unhappy Deadpool which made Daken's stare turn into an evil devious smile and answers "I make the rules here and I'm more…severe…on escapees than S.H.E.I.L.D is."

"But, what's in it for me?" asked Daken, looking as Remy's insecurities increased, which makes Daken almost shiver with anticipation. "Well…" Logan mused looking at Gambit who glares back at him "No, Wolverine. There's a limit to what Gambit would do, even for S.H.I.E.L.D" But Logan was already on his way back to Beast who was standing in-front the Blackbird grinning at Remy's predicament "Stay and keep an eye on 'em, will ya? Fury's orders and yer don't even have to go in the house if you don't want to, just don't leave 'em alone for too long" said Logan boarding the jet as Hank added "Have fun and play nice, you three, or at least as nice as you can be" holding back a laugh as followed Logan into the jet and they sped off.

Remy watched as they flew off before following Daken and Deadpool into the house. "Wow" was all that both Remy and Deadpool could say as they entered the house as Daken turns to their amazement "You like?" he asks directing the question to Remy more so than Deadpool, in reply, Deadpool's eyes were twinkling as he nodded til his neck hurt and Remy nodded and smirked, smacking Deadpool with a rolled up magazine.

"Well, have fun you two" said Gambit heading to the door as Deadpool glared at him knowing he didn't want to be left alone with Daken Akihiro AT ALL "Wait—where the fuck are you off to? Wolverine said not to let us out of your sights!" "Calm down, ass. I'll just be a few minutes at the store, Logan's **his** daddy, not mine, besides you're not afraid to stay alone with Daken, are ya?" smirked Remy narrowing his eyes at Wade who shook his head no although he was thinking the opposite. "Fine" said Remy as he stepped out closing the door behind him.

Wade feels a firm arm on his shoulder and jumps at the touch. "Why so…tense, Wade?" asks Daken with a widening smile, but Wade was too afraid to speak at the moment, which Daken would take full advantage of, as he scramble for words "Well…um" was all Wade could say as Daken spun him around and stared at him with his blue eyes and a confused, but playful smirk "Before your arrival, Remy called me, telling me everything about you wanting no one else's company but mine as well as yelling my name from your cell over at S.H.E.I.L.D, why me, I wonder?" said Daken now coming uncomfortably to the merc at the end of the couch, "what are you afraid of, Wade?" asks Daken as Wade tries to push him off, to no avail as he answers as if he's unsure of the answer "Well, um….let's see" much to Daken's frustration but he still wanted him even more now. "Answer me!" Daken snarls, growling lightly.

"NOTHING!" barks Deadpool, making Daken fall to the ground, almost crying with laughter for a minute before climbing back into the couch as he says "You can't be serious, right?" "What? Why?" queries Wade with a raised eyebrow "I'm a merc, plus I get all Wolverine's fan girls" says Wade bravely as Daken looks at him confused and a bit annoyed "You….have my dad's fan girls? You are the most cowardly 'merc' I know."

"Yeah, that just my jedi mind trick workin' on ya. I'm not even afraid of you." laughs Wade hesitantly. "Then stop being so hesitant and come closer to me, I don't bite." Says Daken as Deadpool runs and backs himself against the wall for some dumb reason as he begins to feel Daken's pheromones working on him.

Daken pins him against the wall, "Why is that fucking Cajun taking so long" Wade asks himself as Daken pushes his chest against his "We shouldn't worry about Remy right now, especially since you have me all to yourself." Before Wade could answer however, Daken pushes himself into a long, deep kiss until Wake eventually stops trying to push him off as the feral's tongue rubs violently and passionately rubs against his teeth, tongue and gums, the two pull apart in a long string of saliva connecting the two then breaks. "We should go" states Daken as he makes his way to a closet and fills a duffle bag with some clothes and things he may need as Wade just stares at him "We? Go where?" he asks looking confused "To the Dark Avengers' mansion, where else?" says Daken not even looking at Wade as he walks away "Dark Avengers, huh? Never heard of 'em." He says as if he doesn't even care as Daken just glares at him and face-palms as he throws his bag over his shoulder and goes outside just in time to see Deadpool about to spray paint his Aston Martin car (why I do not know).

"Touch the car, and you'll see just how mean and angry I can get!" Daken glares at Deadpool startling him. "I didn't do nothin'" was all the 'merc with a mouth' could say as he fumbles to hide the spray can, although Daken already saw it.

**Deadpool jumps into Daken's car and the duo drive an hour's journey to the Dark Avengers' mansion and meet the god of war himself, Ares at the entrance with a peculiar looking boy standing before him asking for his 'big brother' Daken, who pulls over at the sound of his name, he mentally sees an image of Daiko in the Japanese boy, and decides to investigate, although he hates to say it, he has come to respect and even fear the wolf like being, out of fear that if he didn't shape up, he'd be helplessly dragged to the underworld, still alive for the entire gruesome journey. He looks perfectly human in every way, but Daken knows otherwise.**

"Excuse me, sir. Have you seen my big brother around here?" says the boy "No, I _**still**_ haven't seen you damn 'big brother', boy. Go away!" says the God of War, answering the same question for probably an hour now as he takes a seat and stares at the boy threateningly before turning to Deadpool and Daken.

"Hey, Ares, who's the brat?" asks Wade pointing at the kid as they step out of the car "You babysittin' or something?"

Ares glares at Wade "The God of War does not babysit! He's just lookin' for his older brother" _**dumbass…**_ he mentally adds "Why are you here, anyway?"

"Well…" Daken rolls his eyes "my father and Gambit bought him from S.H.E.I.L.D and put him 'under my supervision' since he missed me so much while he was in the slammer."

"Well I know who to blame if anything's broken or stolen, Deadpool or Bullseye." says Ares

**Suddenly an arrow flies past Ares' and Daken's heads as a peeved Bullseye walks out as Daken snarls and Ares glares at him.**

"What's the big idea blaming me for broken stuff" says an annoyed Bullseye to Ares who get equally as annoyed "Maybe it's because you keep shooting those effing arrow at every little thing that moves?!"

"Hey" says Deadpool, who narrowly dodges the arrow, but Bullseye ignores him complete, having a stare-down with Ares, so Deadpool decides to attack the assassin to gain his undivided attention, which he gets when he runs in and almost gets stabbed in the forehead.

"Do you have a death wish, Wade?!" Bullseye glares at the fellow assassin "I heard you the first 20 friggin' times!"

**Meanwhile the little boy walks up to Daken and tugs on his pants leg as Daken looks down at him after swearing to himself in Japanese.**

"Hello, little one, would you describe your big brother for Mr. Daken?" say Daken kneeling to meet the kid at eye level and flashing one of his rare smiles as the boy smiles wickedly and talks in Daiko's voice but it seems only Daken can hear or see him **"Don't think you're getting out of my sight that easy, dipshit" **he glares at the mutant who was now wondering if he should just drop him **"You're gonna be a good boy, cuz your time's running short and I might feel sorry for you, which I don't right now, but if you make amends with Wolverine" **Daken's eyes widen slightly as he continues the conversation telepathically _**"and what makes you think that he'll accept me and what if he doesn't?"**_ Daken continues telepathically _**"he is your father, he will accept you only if you believe he will, you may not give a chance to show it often, but if he could've saved your mother, he would, you lost a mother but he lost a longtime friend and companion, he will understand." **_Daiko continues through the child.

**Daken turns to go back to his car, but turns to Ares and Bullseye, who were looking at him strangely.**

"Hey, Bullseye?" says Daken not turning but looking back as Bullseye, still annoyed, answers with a raised eyebrow "What? Where you takin' the kid?" he asks "For a drive…keep an eye on Deadpool for me, will ya? And don't let him leave, I'm takin' the kid for a drive" he then glares at Deadpool evilly "Deadpool, I'll allow Ares to kill you if you even think about escape, so STAY YOUR ASS PUT!" he says stepping into his car and drives off as Deadpool gulps as Ares smiles at him wickedly lifting and carrying his as the trio go into the mansion.

**A/N – Well, that's it for chapter 1 of part 1 of Feral Minds starring Daken Akihiro. I have 3 other stories in this stories in this series, each starring Romulus, Sabertooth and Wolverine respectively in similar situations as Daken. Bye for now**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Feral Minds - Daken's Animal Guide**

**Daken appears at the front gate of Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters, he presses the bell and the gates open, and reluctantly he walks in almost dragging the demonic kid behind as he tries to wiggle out of Daken's grip. Meanwhile inside, most of the X-Men had already gotten out of bed and were arguing with each other. Meanwhile, inside Remy was still complaining with Logan about Daken, while Logan start cussing about someone stealing his beers and Remy's bellyaching while Rogue is nearby giggling her ass off at the two, making Remy blush and Hank/Beast is beside her reading a novel and almost completely ignoring them.**

"Mornin', hun." Rogue calls out from the couch to the tired and obviously grumpy and moody Logan shrugs "Mornin', Anne-Marie. Could you do somethin' about yer pain in my ass boyfriend?" he says in a now pissed tone. "Remy? What's the problem?"

**Remy then dashes into the kitchen, startling Rogue and almost running directly into the fuming Logan, crashing into a nearby wall and Logan smirks as a pissed Remy glares at him.**

"Told ya, Logan, dat quack son of yours is startin' ta cramp Remy's style, you better talk ta dat boy" snarls the Cajun getting closer and pointing a finger in Logan's face as Logan gave him a glare that could melt the very adamantium in his bones and replies "I can't…".

"You can't? What the hell is dat s'posed ta mean? I mean, you are his father-" says Remy but he is stopped by a knock at the front door "wonder who dat could be at dis early hour" Remy opens the door seeing Daken getting almost mauled to death by some crazy kid, only for him to throw the kid at Remy and sniff around the house like a sex-crazed blood hound until he was face-to-face with Hank. Daken has a disgusted look on his face as Hank just looks at him with a raised eyebrow "Something the matter, Daken?" the blue-furred genius asks as he is thoroughly sniffed by the young man who stops and narrows his eyes "Why does this place smell like smut for some reason?"

At the sound of the question, everyone's expressions change as Logan spit out whatever beer was in his mouth and growls at his son, Remy gulps down some hot coffee and almost chokes and start cussing in French as Rogue doesn't even know if to laugh her ass off or cry while Hank gives him a firm look and a smile like he's trying not to laugh as he asks "and why would you say that?"

Daken takes a seat between Rogue and Beast before answering "Well, except for the brat here, all of you smell like you've been having Sabretooth do some nasty things to ya, while 'Mrs. Thang' over here smells like that Angel guy and the Russian and here I thought you were Remy's girl" Anna-Marie starts blushing like crazy "Hey, the name's Rogue and what do our sex-lives have ta do with you, anyway?" She looks at him as if he were using his pheromone manipulation ability on her, which he wasn't "Well, I decided I wanted to join the X-Man-" he is interrupted by violent shaking, bouncing and moaning sounds coming from the rooms upstairs and he smiles wide "—don't tell me you guys let Victor steal the blue kid's virginity? What is this place, a strip club for Victor Creed or an institute for gifted youngsters?"

"Well, dat's what it says on the sign at the front." Replies Remy "and you were all shy-guy on me when I kissed you, looks like you like bigger guns…I wonder what Xavier thinks about this" Daken adds making Logan glare at the Cajun yet again "We'll talk about that later…, Remy"

**They then approach the door to Kurt's room as the moaning, thumping and shaking grow louder, Logan does a 3-count and opens the door to see none other than Victor Creed in Kurt's bed screwing him senseless, not even caring if he'd drew a crowd as everyone mouths were wide open while Remy and Rogue fainted into Hank's arms. Daken looks amused while Logan looks like he wants to kill both of them.**

"Enjoy the show, runt?" says Sabretooth looking at a limp Kurt and a furious Wolverine who now notices the weird kid who Daken bought "kid's a mutant, or are you a child molester now?" Logan asks his son as he takes him to a room to spend the night "Long story, tell you in the morning and not a child molester" he says tiredly as he slams the door on Logan and flops on the bed like his life depended on it until Logan bangs on his door again, still pissed and probably choking the Cajun "Where's Deadpool, Daken?!" he yells only for Daken to yell back "He's fine…I'll go get him later…now fuck off!" tired and just as pissed as he falls asleep with that creepy kid staring at him the entire time which would piss him off when he wakes up.

**Victor leaves after dodging a full bottle of beer thrown at his head by Logan, as Remy finishes making breakfast for the four and sits beside Logan, who started eating like he had never seen food before.**

"Gee, Logan, my cookin' is good, but not dat good, eat slower before you choke" says Remy as Logan glares at him "I ain't got no beer, bub, and I can't remember if I had a grandmother, but I'm sure she could cook faster than you an' don't even think about askin' a question 'bout Daken, he'll be more willin' than me right now to answer dumb questions". "Well, I'm sure Daken's got some answers without being a bitch about it" he says going into Daken's room and sits on his bed beside him, not caring if he was awake or not, but he had been up since Remy entered the room.

"There's somethin'…a little personal I'd like you ta tell me, Daken Akihiro" Remy said not knowing if he was listening until he pops into a sitting position with a calm smile on his face the Cajun never liked "What can I do for you, Remy? I won't mind, once it's not too personal" he replied as Remy lowered his voice just enough that Logan won't hear if he were spying on them.

Remy puts his hand on Daken's shoulder "I want you ta tell me anything and everything you know about the Wolverine's past" Daken thought about this for a moment "There's not much I know, but what I do know, is that if you're looking for Logan's past, you should go to the one and only person he ever trusted enough to not hide it from….Victor Creed." Remy nods and leaves "I'll see what I can do". He was going to track down Sabretooth, alone, and he could do it as long as Logan didn't find out about it.

**When Remy leaves, Daiko turns into the Wolf from Daken's dream, only in flesh and blood, he leans against the wall and watches over Daken, who was well aware of this.**

"You know what'll happen if Victor tells him that you know more than he does, right?" Daiko says as Daken nods "Yeah, he'll be mad and they'll both come back here looking for me"

**A/N – Does Remy really think he can handle Logan's past, what'll happen when Logan finds out and is Daken truly an X Man now? We'll see…read and review.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Feral Minds - Daken's Animal Guide Chapter 4**

**Remy heads out of the mansion, positive Logan wasn't watching him, and heads into the Bayville's nightlife in hopes of tracking down Victor Creed/Sabretooth, who he found in a local bar on the far side of town, little did he know Logan had left minutes before him and was now in the same bar.**

**Remy walks into the bar, eyes peeled looking around for Victor, on one of the higher floors of the bar, Logan peers down as his friend enters, Remy didn't see him as he approached the bartender's counter where Victor Creed sat alone, drinking probably his twentieth beer for the night. Logan lowers his head and couldn't help but smile as he watches over the two, Victor clearly not wanting his company.**

"Well, well. Look what the cat dragged in" Logan smiles with his head down as he stares at Remy, who was _**clearly**_acting like he'd never been here before.

Victor Creed sat alone, drinking his beer when he felt a hand touch his shoulder, he growls lightly then smirks knowing it was the Cajun via scent "What do ya want, Cajun?" Remy sits beside him and replies "Remy's here for a beer, what else?" he smirks as Victor raises a suspicious eyebrow know full well Remy wasn't much of a drinker, then looks up noticing Logan glaring at the Cajun and smiles at Remy "You wanna know about the runt and he wouldn't tell ya, is that it?" Remy was now confused "Wait, how'd you know dat? Did Daken rat me out?" Remy then mentally slapped himself "No, he came in here, not long before you cussin' about it…wait, did the mini-runt (Daken) send you ta talk ta me about his daddy?" Sabretooth blurted out as Remy looks up at Logan, who immediately looks away, giving the waitress his order for food before spying on Remy and Sabretooth again.

"No, Remy don't even like the boy" Remy smirks as Victor calms down ever so slightly. The bartender then approaches the two from over the counter, smiling at Victor "Ordering a drink for your friend, Vic?"

Victor looks back at Remy with a raised eyebrow "What you drinkin', Cajun? I'm payin'." Remy looks at him briefly before turning his attention back to Logan, who still seemed to be completely ignoring him "I'll take a light beer, garcon. But before you go, send some up to my short, grouchy friend up there" Remy says pointing at Logan's table, as Logan smiles at him as thanks under his cowboy hat.

Victor then turns to Remy with a curious, yet devious smile "I get it now, Cajun. You've fallen in love with the runt an' yer too afraid ta tell him, getting with me wasn't the smartest way to make the man jealous, though" Victor says with a still devious smile as Remy glares at him "Remy told his son 'no' and he's gonna tell you 'no' too, why the fuck is every guy tryin' to get with Remy?!"

"Cuz you're cute, Remy and besides you're with the only frail that physical contact isn't really possible" says Sabretooth. Remy looks at Sabretooth like his head was about to explode "Remy's got an answer and two questions, The answer is I already know I'm good lookin', NOT cute… the questions are did you just call Remy by his name? And did Wolverine set you up to do dis?" said Remy still looking at Victor like he was even more insane that he already was or he was drunk.

**Logan now grows tired of eavesdropping on what (to him) looks like two straight, as far as he knew, men trying and failing to flirt each other. He laughed to himself, mentally, not hiding that he hated the fact that Remy was **_**still **_**trying to learn about a past that he himself couldn't even fully remember.**

"Well, Well" says Logan approaching the bar with somewhere between absolute pleasure and being the exact opposite in his smirk "When were ya gonna tell me you 'an Creed were 'gonna get ta' know each other better', Remy?" Victor looks at his younger half-brother in confusion, while Remy looked like he wanted to kill them both. "I don't roll that way, Logan and your boy has the scars, sort of, ta prove it, despite his stupid healing factor!" Logan would curse him, but knew, by Victor and Logan's reputations for having really short tempers and far from short temper tantrums. Remy decides to leave the two and go back home, but is stopped by Logan "I'll tell ya whatever you need ta know from what I can remember and you can get whatever else from wherever else you want, but if I come back ta that mansion an' find you havin' sex or even sleepin' near Daken, you'll regret it _**dearly**_, bub. Got that?" Logan pretty much growls at Remy, who nods and leaves without another word.

**Victor looks at Remy leave, then speaks up, pissed that the runt thought they were sleeping with each other.**

"Feel better, runt?" Victor snarls as the two glare at each other "Why is he so interested in your past, anyway" Logan takes a deep breath "Daken's staying with us at the mansion, which for some reason or the other makes Remy both edgy and interested about a past I can't even remember and since you know more about that than I do, he somehow tried to seek you out behind my back" Victor gives Logan a crazy look "I understand everything except why is Daken in yer professor's mansion and what made him think I'd actually just _**tell**_ him about your past" "Daken says he wants to _change his ways_ and become a hero, since S.H.I.E.L.D put Deadpool in his custody, we're forced to deal with them both, Daken must've sent him to ya, cuz I sure didn't" Logan explains with an exasperated sigh, before leaving as well.

**Meanwhile, back at the Mansion, Daken was now out of bed and on his way to the kitchen, where he met Kurt, Jean, Scott and Rogue as they were just hanging around with nothing to do as he was just about ready to go get Deadpool as well as give Norman Osborn a piece of his mind. You see, Daken now despises Osborn when he discovered (while looking for information to blackmail Wolverine) that Osborn actually had file on how to kill, or as Osborn had put it 'dispose of' each and every member of the Dark Avengers but himself, of course. Daken didn't get the tie to confront him at the time but still, Osborn caught onto the fact that the whole team, especially Daken and Bullseye had it in for him, so out of fear, he attempted and eventually failed to disband the group which got on everyone nerves, not knowing that if they knew how to kill Iron Man, they practically knew how to kill him as well.**

Daken growls to himself trying to keep Osborn out of his mind startling a jumpy Kurt, who still smelled like Victor, only now a little more disgusting "I'm sorry if I startled you" Daken apologizes as Kurt blushes then smiles "don't vorry about it, I'm just a bit tired and jumpy, zat's all" Daken nods and smiles widely in response

**And after, getting something to eat and not talking much to any of the other X-Men besides Kurt, Daken leaves and heads to the Dark Avengers' pad. Speaking of the Dark Avengers, Deadpool was giving them hell and then some, making it his intention (or death wish) to torment Bullseye every chance he had or just popping up from nowhere, out of the blue, and scaring the living shit out of any and every one he was lucky to find, which was mostly a pissed off Bullseye and pranking him in his sleep. Daken arrives only to see the place in chaos, arrows flying willy-nilly, a happier than usual Deadpool and everyone else, pissed and wanting to kill him. In just one day, he did almost every prank known to man on Bullseye, who attempted to maim or murder him each time, Daken almost doesn't want to know what's going on.**

"Aah, help me!" screams Deadpool as he darts past Daken for the exit as Bullseye follows not far behind, throwing knives at his head, which he evades. "What the fuck is going on here?!" asks Daken, making sure he still has a head. Bullseye turns to him, face and hair full of bits of toilet paper and toothpaste, he was really mad "See what he did to me while I was taking a nap?! What took you so goddamn long?!" "Um…" was all Daken could reply before he turns to Deadpool who was hiding behind Ares, who also wanted to kill him as Bullseye continues "And you…you even look at me while I'm asleep and I'll kill you!"

**That was enough to make Daken, not angry but slightly pissed off as he grabs Deadpool by his throat, tossing him into the backseat like a doll and speeding off to Xavier's Institute, by the time he got there, Logan was back and he smiles evilly at Wade.**

"Uh Oh" Wade squeals as he sees Logan's bike parked out front. "If you think I'm mean, I'm still merciful compared to my father especially seeing that he doesn't really like you keeping him company" Daken adds as they enter to meet none other than Logan and Hank in the kitchen. Logan decides to take Deadpool from Daken as he says "Go see the Professor, Daken, while I deal with our…guest." Says Logan thinking evil thoughts as he gives Wade a serious stare-down.

**Daken fallows his father's advice and heads to the study where Xavier waited.**

Before Daken could even come around the corner at the entryway of the study, he could hear the Professor before seeing him "Well, if it isn't our newest guest…" he said as calm as ever as Daken entered.

"I thought you couldn't go into my mind."

"I can venture into your mind, it's tricky as long as I avoid Romulus' traps."

"Is that why you called me here?" said Daken, curiously.

"Why I called you here is to offer you a place at this school, alongside your father but I'd understand if you refuse" Xavier said finally.

Daken paused for moment, "I'd like that, one condition though."

Xavier raises an eyebrow "…and that is?"

"I'm too old to go to high school, just so you know" Daken finishes.

"I'll keep that in mind" Xavier chuckles "But there something bothering you, and I don't need to read your mind to know that little boy you brought here"

Daken nods leaving the study and returning to his room. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

**A/N – Well that's that chapter 3, next chapter is Daken's first X-Man mission stay tuned… P.S Logan and Sabretooth can also see the wolf tormenting Daken.**

**Warrior-of-Darkness015 out.**


End file.
